


how 'bout we both shut up and let's make love

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kinkalot 2020, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Merlin keeps talking and talking until Arthur can take no more.This was my entry for Kinkalot 2020: Challenge 3: Kink Link!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	how 'bout we both shut up and let's make love

**Author's Note:**

> For this challenge we had to pick our kinks from a list, I chose "outdoor sex", "shut up/make me", "how's your knee walking coming along" and the picture below! 
> 
> Enjoy! ☺️

* * *

Merlin sighed heavily as he trudged behind a grumpy Arthur who was kicking up branches and leaves as they went. Arthur had already been irritated when they left Camelot but he was even more annoyed now.

After an argument with his father and a pitiful hunt, Arthur was in no mood to be listening to Merlin’s ramblings. Merlin was only trying to lighten the mood but Arthur just found himself exasperated with the servant’s words. 

“You know, if you weren’t such a clotpole, you wouldn’t have argued with Uther.” Merlin mused. 

Arthur ignored the comment and continued onwards, swearing under his breath. 

“And your reactions were very slow today. You were no match for that deer.” 

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“So the Prince does speak!” Merlin teased. 

Arthur turned on the spot and glared at his manservant, pointing a finger in his face. As he spoke, Arthur slowly walked closer, his eyes dark and warning. 

“Merlin, if you don’t shut up, I will put you in the stocks for a week.”

“No you won’t. You need me too much.” The servant was all too cocky for Arthur’s liking. 

“ _Shut up, Mer_ lin!” 

Deep down, Arthur knew that Merlin had a point. He wasn’t sure how long he would last without Merlin in his service, but that didn’t need discussing right now. Right now, all Arthur wanted was some peace and quiet.

He wanted Merlin to stop teasing him. 

He wanted Merlin to stop talking.

He wanted to shut Merlin up by any means necessary. 

They continued walking, the sound of leaves crunching underfoot. Arthur was sure they were going the right way, he was certain, but the further they walked, the less Arthur recognised. 

“Arthur…” Merlin began but Arthur quickly hushed him. 

“What did I say before?”

“But, Sire… We’re going the--”

Arthur had had enough. He turned, marched straight towards Merlin, backing him against a tree and growled. “Do you ever do as you're told, Merlin? No, really, because you’re really starting to irritate me.” 

Merlin simply stared back, silent. Arthur watched as he swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing gently. There was a look in his eyes that Arthur couldn’t quite put his finger on and they stood there, faces mere inches apart for just a moment too long. 

Arthur’s grip was strong on Merlin’s shoulders and he held strong even when Merlin spoke unexpectedly. 

“All I was going to say, is we’re going the wrong way.” Merlin said, not breaking eye contact. 

“And I said, shut up or are your ears not working today?” Arthur snapped. 

“They’re working perfectly fine, thanks.” 

Arthur bit his lips in annoyance at Merlin’s nonchalant behaviour. He was the Prince of Camelot, Merlin shouldn’t be arguing back so casually, so comfortably. This was the final straw.

“Merlin, _shut up._ ” 

“Make me.” 

The words froze Arthur to the spot. The look in Merlin’s eyes was suddenly readable and Arthur could tell exactly what he was thinking.

“What the _fuck_ did you just say?” Arthur scolded, pressing Merlin harder against the tree, leaning all his body weight against the man. Merlin could feel the rough bark against his back and he sucked in a breath. 

“I said… _Make me.”_

Arthur wasn’t sure what came over him then as he closed the gap between himself and Merlin, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Merlin moaned against Arthur’s lips and lifted his arms to hold onto the Prince’s waist. 

Arthur opened his mouth, allowing Merlin to push his tongue forward and decided that Merlin’s mouth was much more enjoyable like this. He slid his hands from Merlin’s shoulders and stepped back, dragging the man down, both of them landing on their knees with a gentle thud.

“Arthur..” Merlin breathed. 

“Shut up.” Was Arthur’s only reply before he was pushing Merlin back onto the soft Earth.

Merlin’s head was cushioned by damp leaves and grass as he lay down allowing Arthur’s eyes to roam over his body. Merlin tried to lift his hands but Arthur grabbed him by the wrists and pinned them to the ground. 

Merlin’s breaths came in heavy as Arthur ground down his hips, brushing their erections together without a word. He rolled his hips, over and over, only thin pieces of fabric separating them and Arthur moaned as he fully hardened. 

The grip Arthur had on Merlin’s wrists was tight and he was sure he was going to leave bruises but by the look on Merlin’s face, that didn’t matter. Arthur could feel Merlin’s length against his thigh and he sighed as the servant bucked up, silently begging for more. 

With one hand still gripping Merlin’s wrists, Arthur lowered the other and pulled at the waistband of Merlin’s trousers. He dipped his hand inside and smiled when he felt Merlin’s long and hard cock. Merlin twitched at the touch and moaned, uncaring how loud he was. They were in the middle of the forest, who would hear them? 

Arthur jerked his wrist, stroking Merlin quickly as they lay on the forest floor, legs tangled and hearts beating in sync. 

Around them, the wind rustled through the trees but all Arthur could hear was Merlin’s soft moans and whimpers as he continued to move his hand. Arthur sped up when Merlin closed his eyes, sensing his oncoming release. 

“Shit… Oh, gods… Arthur…” Merlin mewled as he felt his orgasm nearing. He locked eyes with the Prince as he spilled inside his trousers, coating Arthur’s hand. 

Arthur pulled back and admired the look on Merlin’s face, the expression of pure pleasure. He let Merlin’s wrists go and stood up, his own erection straining in his trousers. 

“How's your knee walking coming along?” Arthur asked, pulling at the ties of his breeches.

“Very good…” Merlin replied, a little breathless. 

“Well, show me.” 

Merlin crawled over quickly and pulled Arthur’s trousers down. 

“Oh fuck..” He murmured, staring straight ahead. 

“Shut up.” Arthur replied, pressing the head of his cock against Merlin’s lips. 

Merlin grinned wickedly. “Make me.”


End file.
